Ben 10 UA: Magical Mayhem
by Jedi Master 325
Summary: Gwen is driven to the point of insanity when she catches Ben reading her diary. She casts a spell on him, except she misses her target and chaos ensues.


**Jedi Master 325 here with my first short form fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy it! :)**

Ben 10 UA: Magical Mayhem

**Summary:** Gwen is driven to the point of insanity when she catches Ben reading her diary. She casts a spell on him, except she misses her target and chaos ensues.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Ben 10 franchise.

It was another day in Bellwood. Ben and Kevin were at Gwen's house in her bedroom waiting for the young sorceress to get home from Karate practice.

Kevin was sitting in a chair reading a sports car magazine while Ben was trying to pick the lock on his cousin's diary.

" Tennyson, you do know Gwen is gonna kill you if she finds you reading her diary, don't you?" Kevin said, not even looking up from his magazine.

" C'mon Kevin, I just want to see if there's anything in here I can Blackmail her with." Ben said as he managed to pick the lock.

As Ben opened the diary, he found a page and was utterly shocked at the entry that was written on the page.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Ben was acting like more like a celebrity than a team leader. While Kevin and I were cleaning up the mess the Forever Knights had left, Ben was showing off for the crowds of reporters and fans._

_Sometimes I think that I would be better at the role of team leader since I'm the more mature one. But no, that position goes to Ben, the most obnoxious person in the entire galaxy._

_I feel like I live in a circus with a brainless monkey for a cousin. I just don't know how much longer I can take this before I go borderline insane with Ben's immaturity._

_Sincerely,_

_Gwendolyn Tennyson_

Ben was shocked and outright infuriated at what his cousin had written about him.

" Can you believe all this stuff she wrote about me Kevin?"

" Gee, I don't know Tennyson, I think she was spot on with the part about you being a brainless monkey." Kevin said, trying not to laugh.

" Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Karate practice took longer than usual becau... That's funny? I could've sworn I locked my diary before I left."

" Tennyson's been reading your diary Gwen!" Kevin shouted.

Gwen glared at Ben with a look of pure rage on her face.

"Ben you Asshole!" She shouted in anger.

" I'll take that as a compliment cous, it's certainly better than the brainless monkey one!" Ben shouted back.

" I'll show you a brainless monkey! Animoro Transfomious!" Gwen shouted, shooting an energy beam at Ben.

Ben immediately ducked, causing the energy beam to bounce off a mirror and accidentally hit Kevin, turning him into a donkey.

Ben couldn't take it anymore. He fell to the floor and began to laugh his butt off.

" Hahahahahaha! I always knew you were a jackass Kevin, but this takes the cake! Ben said while still laughing as he stood up.

Kevin did not find this funny one bit. He walked up behind Ben, turned around, and used his hind legs to kick him right in the ass. Ben fell face first onto the floor. Through Kevin's braying, it sounded like he was laughing.

" Oh, you think that's funny huh! Well, let's see if you'll be laughing after Rath is done with you!" Ben shouted as he went for the Ultimatrix.

Gwen saw this, panicked, and cast the spell again. This time it did hit Ben, but it turned him into a very hungry man-eating tiger.

Gwen had to quickly put up a shield around herself and Kevin to keep Ben from trying to eat them while she searched through her spell book to find the correct counter spell. After findind the right spell, Gwen chanted the words and both boys were changed back to their human selves.

" Ok, remind me to never make Gwen angry again. Especially when she can use magic to turn us into animals." Ben said as he got up."

" Yeah, just remember Tennyson. The next time Gwen catches you reading her diary, I hope you're the one that gets turned into a donkey so I can call you a jackass." Kevin said as he got into his car and drove home.

" What was that about?" Gwen asked.

" I have no idea." Ben said as he got into his car and drove home too.

Gwen headed upstairs to her room, got into her pajamas and went straight to bed for a good night's sleep.

**The End**

**And that's the end of this fanfic. let me know what you thought of it with a review. Until then, may the force be with you always.**


End file.
